


Falling For You

by jsq15



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Exasperated Skaters, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Jealous Yuzuru, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Nathan doesn't realize the mess he got himself into, Oblivious Evgenia, Skaters as Family, They just want them to realize their feelings for each other already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsq15/pseuds/jsq15
Summary: Two people, afraid to fall in love. Will they find the courage to fall together?





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelia/gifts).



“Evgenia! Wait up!”

Evgenia turns around in time to see Nathan running to catch up with her.

Nathan, out of breath, says, “Where are you going to be walking this fast?” 

Evgenia laughs at his state. She was actually going to get lunch in the cafeteria because she just finished practicing her individual skate and they’re all meeting up after lunch to work on the group skate for the ice show.

“I’m actually going to get food. Come with me?” she asked him.

“Of course! What crazy person would pass up the opportunity to have lunch with the one and only Evgenia Medvedeva?” Nathan replies, not being able to stop himself from teasing her.

Evgenia laughed as her and Nathan walked side by side to the cafeteria. She actually didn’t know when their friendship took off, but she can guess some time after the Olympics. Both of them doing their best, but not quite getting the desired results they both wanted. 

She starts to wonder why they didn’t become friends sooner since they’re only a few months apart and relate to each other when it comes to the pressure their countries put on them at such a young age. 

However, this friendship didn’t go unnoticed by the other skaters. Her best friend, Wakaba, even confronted her about it and asked if her feelings for a certain skater has now shifted to Nathan. Evgenia denied it, claiming her and Nathan’s feelings are strictly platonic. Nothing more, nothing less.

A lot of the skaters have been giving them suggesting looks and some of the guys started teasing Nathan about it. Both skaters strictly cut down any teasing. Especially Evgenia, hoping the person who actually holds her heart won’t hear it. She knows there’s no possible chance for him to return her feelings, but there will always be a tiny hope within her.

* * *

Upon entering the cafeteria, Evgenia immediately sees all the skaters part of the show eating at the big table together. 

As they walk to the table, Nathan and her were talking about their own individual performances, when they got interrupted by someone’s yelling.

“Ohhhh what do I see her? A budding romance?” Misha loudly teases, putting the entire table’s attention on them.

Evgenia blushes and quickly shuts them down.

Nathan decided to play along instead to further tease an embarrassed Evgenia. “I mean why not? We would make a pretty cute power couple. Right Zhenya?” 

Evgenia was about to protest, when a sudden voice broke the teasing.

“Power couple? You and Zhenya?”

Every skater at the table turned around in time to see Yuzuru Hanyu standing directly behind Nathan, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Have you ever seen the way Nathan and Zhenya act around each other? It would seem like they were already a couple,” Shoma joked, oblivious to the heavy tension surrounding the three skaters.

A moment of tense silence hangs over the table. Until Tessa announced that their group practice will start in 20 minutes and prompting everyone to quickly finish their meal.

Nathan simply sits at the table and asked Evgenia to sit next to him.

She does, but not before making eye contact with Yuzuru and seeing a glint in his eye that she can’t quite read.

_“What is going through your mind, Yuzuru?” Evgenia wonders._

* * *

Everyone was having a good time while practicing their group number which was a pair skate as well, except for one person.

On the outside, Yuzuru looked perfectly fine with his usual smile and joking around with other skaters. However, there was one person who can easily tell he was faking it.

“What’s with sad face?” Javier asked, approaching the solemn skater.

“I’m not sad. Where would you get that idea from, Javi?” Yuzuru says defensively.

Javier, putting his hands up in surrender, reiterates, “I’ve trained with you for years now Yuzu. I can tell what emotions you’re feeling through your eyes, fake smiles can’t deceive me.”

Yuzuru looked ready to protest when Javier rose his hand to stop him.

“Don’t lie to me. I saw your face when you heard Nathan’s teasing about him and Zhenya being a power couple. You know the skaters are joking right? I don’t think you realize how much everyone wants you two together, it’s getting kind of concerning.”

Yuzuru stubbornly looks down. “I’m not upset about the whole Nathan and Zhenya situation. I don’t like Zhenya that way…”

Javier sighs, completely exasperated. “How long are you going to deny your feelings? Because it’s hurting no one else, but the two of you.”

“Javi, you’re aware that I still want to accomplish so much more and romance will just get in the way,” Yuzuru insists. 

“That’s what you may think, but you’re wrong. Love isn’t horrible and it will not stop you from pursuing your dreams, Yuzuru. It can possibly give you inspiration to get through all the obstacles thrown at you. Your love for her isn’t the bad thing, it’s denying it and hurting both of you by doing so. Just think about it, okay?” Javier says encouragingly, patting Yuzuru’s shoulder before skating to the other side of the rink.

Yuzuru sighs, feeling even more emotionally exhausted after that talk with Javier.

He looks over in time to see Evgenia and Alina laughing at something Nathan says and feels a sudden bitter feeling.

_“I’m just afraid that I can’t make you as happy as you are with someone else,” Yuzuru thinks sadly before joining the others for practice._

* * *

“Okay everyone listen up! Since we have the choreography and costumes figured out, Scott and I finally decided on who each other’s partners will be! Of course this doesn’t count the already partnered up ice dancers and pair skaters, so individual skaters please go to the board to see your partners posted,” Tessa excitedly announced.

Everyone quickly cheered and started skating anxiously out of the rink to see who they will be partnered up with.  


As every skater reached the board, it read:

**Nathan Chen and Alina Zagitova**  
**Shoma Uno and Satoko Miyahara**  
**Javier Fernandez and Gabrielle Daleman**  
**Misha Ge and Kaetlyn Osmond**  
**Jin Boyang and Wakaba Higuchi**  
**Yuzuru Hanyu and Evgenia Medvedeva**

“Hell yeah! Misha, we’re partners!” Katelyn exclaimed.

Misha high fives her. “We’ll be the best pair skater out of everyone!”

“Not if Quad King and I best you guys at pair skating,” Alina gently teased.

This quickly gets all the skaters making bets and jokes on who will be the best pair skater out of all the partnered individual skaters.

While this commotion was happening all around her, Evgenia quickly approaches her partner in hopes to strike up a friendly conversation after the whole silent treatment Yuzuru has been giving everyone since lunch.

“You and me huh? Ready to beat everyone in this bet?” she jokes. 

Surprisingly, he smiles at her and says, “Of course! We aren’t champions for nothing, we got this whole pair skater thing in the bag.”

Misha, quick to notice their absence from the group, teases, “Oh look who’s having a private conversation! None other than the cutest skater couple since Tessa and Scott!”

Tessa and Scott, upon hearing this, laughed and started joking with Misha.

While everyone was talking, Nathan comes over to where Yuzuru and Evgenia are standing to start a conversation.

“You two as partners? That’s going to be interesting and a pair full of talent,” Nathan compliments them.

Evgenia raises a skeptical eyebrow. “How about you and Alina? Your side by side jumps will be breathtaking to watch!”

Nathan was about to reply when Yuzuru unexpectedly asks something.

“When did you guys start being close friends?”

This takes both Evgenia and Nathan aback. He didn’t say it in a rude way, just a little unexpected. 

“Well, we have always known each other, but we never said anything past greetings or congratulations. I guess we started getting close after the Olympics I would say,” Nathan clarifies. 

Yuzuru smiles, but Evgenia can see how he had to force that smile. However, not wanting to bring it up in front of Nathan, she promised herself to ask Yuzuru in private later. 

As the two guys continue talking about other subject matters, Evgenia makes eye contact with Wakaba who’s giving her a certain look.

_“When will you tell him how you feel?”_

* * *

The night before the ice show, all the girls decided to stay in Kaetlyn’s room for a sleepover and hang out before the busy day ahead of them.

“Let’s play Truth or Dare!” Gabby and Kaetlyn quickly exclaim at the same time.

Satoko sighs because she already knows where this is heading.

Wakaba, putting her thoughts into words, says, “I have a bad feeling about this...You guys are planning something aren’t you? Don’t even try to deny it, we all know your scheming faces.”

“I’m up for it, as long as no one ends up dying at the end of the night,” Evgenia jokes, making all the girls laugh.

“Only for actual death right? Because I still want some of us to die from embarrassment!” Kaetlyn states which causes the entire room to be filled with annoyed groans. 

“Oh no, here we go…” Satoko murmurs quietly.

* * *

After four rounds, it’s finally Evgenia’s turn.

The first round ended with Alina having to recreate three iconic vines perfectly.

Satoko having to admit the most embarrassing thing she’s ever done in her life. 

With the third round being the most memorable because Kaetlyn was forced to dance to Beyonce’s Single Ladies and having to post it on her Snapchat for at least three hours. Wakaba was ruthless in this game.

Gabby had a playful look in her eye as she asked Evgenia, “Truth or Dare?”

Evgenia, knowing either way will turn out badly, hesitantly answers, “Dare.”

“I dare you to call Yuzuru and tell him you like him,” Gabby announces.

Everyone was suddenly quiet, not knowing how to respond to that.

Wakaba speaks up eventually. “Gabby, we all know I love a good truth or dare. However, this seems to go over the limitations. This has to deal with Yuzuru and Evgenia’s real feelings.”

“Yuzuru’s feelings? You mean the confusion and disgust if he finds out I like him...” Evgenia sadly states.

All the girls look at her in complete shock. 

“Did you just state that he would be disgusted at your feelings? Because the last time I checked, everyone can clearly see how much you guys like each other,” Satoko states in disbelief.

Evgenia just shrugs in defeat while the other girls give each other looks.

They’ve had enough of this ridiculous pining that’s only hurting Yuzuru and Evgenia.

Time for _Operation: Get Two Idiots to Realize Their Feelings for Each Other_

* * *

After hours of games and girl talk, they eventually all got sleepy and decided to call it a night especially since they have a long day ahead of them. 

Wakaba and Satoko were in one bed, Evgenia and Alina in the other, with Gabby and Kaetlyn in a spare mattress. 

All the girls passed out right away except for one.

Evgenia couldn’t fall asleep. She feels herself getting lost in her endless thoughts regarding a certain someone

_“Ugh why can’t I stop thinking about you?”_

Looking around, Evgenia realizes she’s the only one awake and her tossing and turning will possibly wake up Alina. Finally, she decided to skate for a while and clear her mind before attempting sleep again. 

Gently closing the door behind her, Evgenia swiftly makes her way from the hotel to the rink, knowing it’s open twenty four hours because of the ice show.

While walking to the lockers to put on her skates, she starts thinking about the possibilities if Yuzuru liked her back.

She always liked Yuzuru. At first, it was admiration, but everyone admired Yuzuru so she could have never guessed her feelings will turn romantic. She started liking him during her first year as a senior. It was that time she got closer to him which resulted in her getting to see the real him and not just his media personality and that made her feelings stronger than ever.

With a sigh of defeat, Evgenia stands up to go to the rink, in hopes to clear her mind filled with thoughts of Yuzuru. 

However, the world seems to hate her. Instead of having a moment of peace for herself, she walks out to the rink just to see the person plaguing her thoughts to be skating by himself.

“What are you doing awake at two in the morning?” says Evgenia, trying to sound casual. 

Yuzuru, who looks ready to jump, suddenly stumbles upon hearing another’s voice.

Evgenia blushing. “Oh I’m so sorry for scaring you! I didn’t mean to do that…”

He smiles softly at her, “Oh no, it’s okay, I was just surprised. I’m glad you’re here with me, it’s quite chilly and it would be better to have someone in my arms right now.”

Evgenia’s heart skips a beat. Did she hear him right? 

“I mean it would be better to polish our pair skate routine if we want to beat the other pairs, right?” says Yuzuru. 

_“Oh...Damn it! Why did I let myself think of a possible double meaning behind his words. He doesn’t like me that way!” Evgenia thought sadly._

“Wow you really are competitive! Even in an ice show, you still want to be the best,” Evgenia lightly teases in hopes to cover up her disappointment.

Yuzuru laughs heartily at that. “I’m always up for any bets and competitions. So want to practice?”

He holds out his hand for her to hold and even if her heart is telling her to turn away right now so she doesn’t get hurt even more, she didn’t have the guts to say no to him.

So, gently taking his hand and feeling it fit perfectly around hers, she knows there’s no turning back and readily takes a plunge into the unknown depths of her heart.

* * *

After an hour of going over the group pair skate routine, both skaters quickly got bored.

As Evgenia was about to suggest they go back to the hotel to sleep since they have a long day ahead of them, Yuzuru suddenly suggests something.

“Zhenya, I have a place to show you, but you have to trust me okay?” says Yuzuru, trying to convince Evgenia. 

Evgenia suspiciously asks, “What’s this about? Please tell me you’re not going to take me far away from the hotel. We do have a show later this day which may I remind you, it’s three in the morning now.”

“I know, but I really want to show you something. Please?” begged Yuzuru.

With some hesitation, Evgenia lets Yuzuru grab her hand and pull her out of the exit of the rink. 

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Evgenia realizes she’s still holding Yuzuru’s hand and sheepishly tries to drop it. Yuzuru, however, only holds her hand tighter and gives her a sweet smile.

“Might as well keep our hands warm from this cold weather,” he cheekily says.

Evgenia just turned her face away and hoping he doesn’t see how red her face was. What was he doing to her?  


As Evgenia was about to ask where they were going, he suddenly turned a corner and her eyes came upon a cute, peaceful park.

The park was small in size, but has a pretty garden and lots of benches to sit on.

The cherry blossoms surrounding the park is what catches her eye.

“Oh my! Yuzuru, this places is absolutely beautiful! Thank you for taking me here,” says Evgenia sincerely. 

Yuzuru simply smiles at her softly and tucks her hair behind her ear, “I came upon this place a few days ago and immediately thought of you. Both are beautiful.”

Evgenia feels her heart beating faster and feels so caught up in the moment that she didn’t realizes what she’s doing and quickly scolds herself for listening to her heart.

_“There’s no way he likes me that way...He’s just being a sweet friend especially since he knows I’m still a little upset with my Olympics performance,” she immediately thought._

Out of nowhere, he pulls out a small box and opens it in front of her curious eyes. Inside the box was a gold, infinity bracelet with the words, _you’ll always be the champion in my heart,_ engraved into it.

Evgenia feels tears forming in her eyes. “It’s absolutely beautiful! Thank you so much, but why? You don’t have to give me anything.”

Yuzuru quietly puts the bracelet around her wrist and pulls her in for a sudden hug.

She couldn’t believe what was happening. Evgenia can feel the beating of his heart and relishes the moment because she knows this won’t last long.

When he pulls away, he looks down at her and says, “I wanted to remind you that no matter what happens, you’ll always be a champion in so many people’s eyes. People will always fall, but you become stronger every time you get up. I believe in you and I want you to remember that.”

At a complete loss of words, Evgenia hugs him again, trying to show him the endless gratitude she feels towards him.

While walking back to the hotel together, they both knew deep down in their hearts, there’s truly no turning back now when their hearts are beating this fast.

* * *

“Are you kidding me?!” Misha exclaims, absolutely exasperated. “I love those two to death, we’re the bear squad! But their obliviousness will be the death of everyone!”

All the skaters, minus the pair they were obviously discussing, were in Tessa and Scott’s room and plotting on how to get two oblivious skaters together.

Nathan suddenly speaks up, “I know I’ve been oblivious with Yuzuru’s jealousy towards me, but I’m not dense enough to not see the way Evgenia looks at Yuzuru. It’s almost funny how they think no one is aware of their feelings.”

“Their feelings for each other is as obvious as my love for sleep,” Shoma states which everyone quickly agreed with. 

Alina sighs. “Well, what do we do? Because I’m also getting tired with pining and self depreciation that I hear from Evgenia. This has been going on for so long and she sometimes talks about it back in Moscow!”

“I relate to you on that matter,” Javier states, agreeing with Alina. “As training partners, we always get to see them and the way it affects their life. I want them both to be happy.”

Everyone started throwing out possible ideas and opinions on how to work around two extremely stubborn people.

When Tessa suddenly says, “How about we switch up the partners last minute? We put Alina with Yuzuru and Nathan with Evgenia. We can claim that we wanted to put the Olympic champions together, but we didn’t think about it earlier. At the same time, it will make Yuzuru jealous of Nathan especially seeing him skate with Evgenia and he can finally come to terms with his feelings. What do you guys think?”

“That’s actually a great idea...Yuzuru seems to be on edge ever since the conversation at the cafeteria where we teased Nathan and Evgenia as a power couple,” Misha says, now excited to see if the plan will work and he gets to see two of his favorite people be happy with each other. 

Jin, skeptical, speaks up. “Are we sure this is going to work? Will this really crack Yuzuru’s self control?”

“As his roommate, I can safely say that you have no idea how fed up he is,” says Shoma.

After finalising the plan, everyone started leaving to take care of their outfits, hair, and makeup before the show starts. 

With hearts filled with hope, they’re determined to make two people realize how much they deserve each other.

Because all the skaters can safely agree that three years of pining is enough.

* * *

The show was about to start in an hour and backstage was a mess. 

Excited skaters, costume changes, props, and busy staffs filled the backstage area of the ice show. Everyone can hear the excitement of the crowd especially fans of particular skaters.

“Are you ready to carry me? Make sure you don’t drop me in the process, we both can’t afford more injuries,” Evgenia teased, as she’s approaching Yuzuru. 

Yuzuru, quick to tease her back, says, “How about you? Make sure not to fall asleep since we both got back to the hotel pretty late. I wouldn’t want to carry a sleeping Zhenya in my arms during the group skate.”

Evgenia laughed at his joke and feels herself relaxing in his presence. However, Yuzuru seems to be lost in thought and contemplating something and just as she’s about to ask him, Tessa walks up to them with Alina and Nathan in tow.

“Hey Yuzuru and Zhenya! I’m so sorry we didn’t tell you earlier, but Scott and I decided to switch up your partners. We want Yuzuru and Alina together since they’re the Olympic champions. I hope you two don’t mind?” says Tessa apologetically. 

Evgenia, saddened by suddenly not being partners with Yuzuru and the bitter reminder she’s not an Olympic champion, was about to agree.

“No,” Yuzuru suddenly says, rather forcefully. “I understand your logic Tessa, but Zhenya and I worked hard to be where we are right now and I want to continue it.”

Evgenia, sensing this isn’t about the pair skate anymore, feels the sudden shift of atmosphere and asks, “Yuzuru, what are you talking about?”

She also noticed the other skaters sharing hopeful looks with each other and also anxiously waiting to hear what Yuzuru has to say.

“I’m sick and tired of putting my feelings aside. I’ve liked you for years now, but I never had the courage to tell you because I was afraid you didn’t like me back and our relationship can get in the way of my skating. But Javi is right, love isn’t a bad thing, it’s an inspiration. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you, but I never had the right opportunity to come out and tell you. This probably isn’t the time either, but I can’t do it anymore. I can’t stand seeing how close you’ve gotten to Nathan because I’m absolutely terrified to lose you even before I even get the opportunity to have you. You have no idea how happy I was when I found out that we’ll be skating together and thinking this is a chance to get close to you.. But the thought of you skating with Nathan makes me realize that I can never be close to you and love you wholeheartedly if I can’t admit my own feelings. You don’t have to return the feelings, but I’m tired of hiding what I truly feel for you,” says Yuzuru in a sudden rush of panic, all the feelings he’s been trying to hide are out in the open now. 

The following silence that filled the room was unnerving and every person can feel the anxiousness bubbling in the pit of their stomach.

This was it. The moment of truth.

Yuzuru can feel the dread setting in upon seeing Evgenia’s surprised face. He can’t do this anymore. 

With that being said, he started to walk away in disappointment, when suddenly someone grasps his arm and pulled him to face the person.

Evgenia was looking at him with complete and utter happiness on her face.

She laughs softly. “You really have no idea how long I’ve wanted those words to come out of your mouth...I always thought there was no chance of you liking me back. I mean you’re Yuzuru Hanyu, King of Figure Skating, why would you like me? However, I still hoped because I truly care about you and I always could reign my emotions in, but not when it comes to you. That’s when I knew that I can’t stop myself from falling for you anymore.”

Yuzuru sighs in relief before smiling down at her and knew he would not be able to stop himself from falling deeper anymore.

He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. 

In that one kiss, both of them tried to convey their sense of love and care for each other. After years of pain and longing, it finally all lead up to this.

“Finally!” screams Misha with the rest of the skaters yelling and clapping in agreement.

Yuzuru and Evgenia broke apart from their kiss to laugh at their overly excited friends. Evgenia then noticed Tessa, Alina, and Nathan’s proud faces.

“You guys planned all of this didn’t you!? We’re not actually switching partners,” noted Evgenia amusedly. 

Kaetlyn spoke up, “Of course not! We can’t ruin our favorite new couple. But we had to make you guys realize your feelings for each other because we’re friends with oblivious idiots.”

Everybody laughed loudly at that, even Yuzuru and Evgenia who now realize how stupid they both are.

Nathan smiles at them. “Sorry I didn’t realize soon enough the rift that I caused between the two of you.”

“You’re all good, I’m also sorry for the unnecessary cold shoulder I gave you, I know you don’t have intentions towards Evgenia,” reassures Yuzuru.

“That and I like someone else,” smirks Nathan mischievously.

After that statement, the other skaters quickly turned their attention on the American and viciously questioned him.

Yuzuru and Evgenia laughed at their friends’ antics, but knew they were going to help them matchmake Nathan with whoever that person was. A thank you gift for everything they did to get them together. 

As they watched everyone mess around, they smiled at each other because they both knew they didn't have to fall alone anymore, they can fall together and that itself makes everything less terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you're an avid Yuzuru and Zhenya fanfic reader, you'll probably see me commenting a lot in the other fanfictions. All these amazing authors inspired me to give a shot at writing a much needed fanfiction in this small fandom. I know a lot of people don't really like Real Person Fiction and I'm nervous about my characterization as well. A reminder as well: This is all fiction and I'm highly aware this isn't likely to happen in real life, so don't take any offense and this fanfiction is all for fun!
> 
> However, I would like to give a special shoutout to Axelia for helping push my ideas into an actual story because of her extremely sweet, encouraging comment!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so I'm still skeptical, but I had this thought in my mind for so long that I just had to put it down in words and share it with everyone. Hopefully, everyone enjoys this story, thank you all!! <3


End file.
